


Kundiman

by blackmeteor



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, M/M, based off cargel on ggv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Maybe some people are destined to just meet and nothing else.





	Kundiman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first time writing for 2hyun in AO3. I'm pretty sure I wrote some before but it's gone now. 
> 
> Anyway, this was based on an interview done by a local love team (and also exes) in my country. I knew I wanted to write this but couldn't decide on a pairing. Ultimately chose 2hyun though so here it is!!
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENTS ARE REAAAALLLY APPRECIATED. Kudos too ofc! <3
> 
> Enjoy reading. ^^

Minhyun smiles when his phone lights up, quickly tapping on it to see that Jonghyun has texted him, already wondering where he is. Minhyun opts not to reply, knowing that the other will probably get mad at him about that later. Just the thought is enough for Minhyun to hurry his steps.

 

Signaling to the coordi noonas to keep quiet, Minhyun tiptoes into the dressing room, infinitely glad that Jonghyun always busies himself with playing a game while getting ready. He’s just about to surprise Jonghyun when the latter suddenly turns, making the two of them jump. The noonas laugh at the two of them, motioning for Minhyun to sit down so they can work on him next.

 

“Good morning.” Minhyun greets, sliding in the chair beside Jonghyun and takes one of Jonghyun’s hand in his. “Geez, your hands are cold, Jju.”

 

“No one told you to hold them.” Jonghyun says, tugging on his hand. “I asked where you were but you just left me on read.” He accuses when Minhyun doesn’t let go. “You don’t get to hold my hand after doing that.”

 

Minhyun laughs. “Oh come on, Jju ah. How I supposed to surprise you if I told you where I was?”

 

“Just a simple ‘I’m here’ would be enough.” Jonghyun retorts, tugging on his hand again. “Seriously, let go. I’m trying to play a game here.”

 

“No.” Minhyun says with a cheeky grin.

 

Minhyun clasps Jonghyun’s hand tighter, keeping it nestled between both of his. Jonghyun lets out a long suffering sigh but scoots his chair closer, easily leaning on Minhyun’s shoulder. Minhyun smiles, leaning his head on top of Jonghyun’s, content to just be like this.

 

\--

 

“Today, we have two close friends of mine. I’ve known them for a long time so I’m excited to have them here. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun!”

 

 

The room echoes with the sounds of applause coming from the audience, different banners rising in the air. The applause gets mixed in with some excited cheering when Minhyun and Jonghyun walk in, hands still clasped together. Minki raises an eyebrow at the sight but doesn’t mention it, hugging the two of them in succession. Once they’ve settled in their seats, Minki’s eyebrows shoot higher when Minhyun pulls Jonghyun’s chair closer to his, one arm automatically wrapping around the smaller man’s shoulders.

 

“So I see you’re still touchy as ever.” Minki remarks right off the bat, giving a pointed look towards Minhyun.

 

“As if I could stop Min.” Jonghyun retorts but his words are soften by the hand that he places on Minhyun’s knee. “Min has always been a touchy person.”

 

“You got used to it, Jju ya.” Minhyun smiles easily, obviously pleased by the small affection Jonghyun has given him.

 

Minki allows himself a small smile and nods at the two. “Okay, let’s start the actual interview. This movie you’re starring in… Can you tell us more about it?”

 

“Do you want to or should I?” Jonghyun turns to Minhyun.

 

Minhyun shakes his head. “Go for it.”

 

“Okay then.” Jonghyun acquiesces, facing Minki. “The movie is about two ex lovers finding themselves working together for a big project. My character is a choreographer while Minhyun’s is a composer. At first, they don’t want to do it but like I said, the project is on a big scale and involves a major agency so it’s not like they can just say no.”

 

“They’re both awkward with each other at first but..” Minhyun pauses and looks at Jonghyun meaningfully. The fact that Jonghyun is looking back at him makes him smile even more. “You know what they say. True love never dies. They both get back into their normal dynamics and things got more comfortable as time passes by.”

 

Minki watches the two of them, pursing his lips as he weighs the words he’s about to say. “Your characters… aren’t they like the two of you? A choreographer and a composer.” He pauses again when the two stiffen. “Past lovers too.”

 

It’s not a big nor quick movement but Jonghyun shifts away from Minhyun, putting some distance between them. Minki watches them closely, seeing the mental struggle Minhyun is going through before a decision is made. Minhyun nods at Minki, responding to his earlier question while bringing Jonghyun closer to him again.

 

“Yeah, I guess you can say that our characters are like us, especially the choreographer and composer part.” Minhyun responds, tilting his head to the side. “But there are also differences. Our characters ended their relationship on a bad note and before the project, they had zero communication with the other.”

 

Jonghyun nods, visibly relaxing after what Minhyun has said. “It isn’t the case for Minhyun and I. Yeah, after the break up we didn’t speak for a while but that was only for a while.” He stops, grinning at Minki. “You and the others made sure of that.”

 

“Hey, you were friends first before lovers. Of course we couldn’t let your break up be the end of it.” Minki admits easily. He chuckles along when both Jonghyun and Minhyun laugh. “Do you still love each other?” The question flows out easily, having been a constant thought in his head.

 

“Of course.” Minhyun admits, looking at Jonghyun. “I still love Jonghyun. You already know that, Minki.”

 

“And Jonghyun?”

 

Jonghyun lets out a sigh before shrugging. “Yeah, I still do. I think.. I think that feeling will always be there, will always stay.”

 

The audience practically coos at the response, various ‘aww’s’ being heard everywhere. Minki wholeheartedly agrees especially when Jonghyun and Minhyun lock eyes, the love between their gazes visible to everyone.

 

“What’s stopping two people who love each other to get back together then?” Minki follows up, genuinely curious.

 

The question obviously catches the two in surprise and Minki allows them to gather their wits first. The two of them look deep in thought and Minki has to wonder why they’ve never thought of it themselves, wonder why the idea has never crossed their mind before.

 

“I don’t know.” Jonghyun confesses, shifting in his seat. “I’ve never really thought about it. I guess I’m just scared of hurting him?”

 

Minhyun nods with pursed lips. “I think we’re both scared, of hurting each other, of getting hurt ourselves. You just… don’t know. You simply can’t tell what’s going to happen.”

 

“Isn’t it dumb to let fear control you?” Minki retorts. “You’re never going to take on risks or challenges if you have the mindset of a coward.”

 

Jonghyun frowns at him, displeased with Minki’s choice of words but before he can say anything, Minhyun beats him to it. “I guess I’m a coward for Jju then.” Minhyun concludes. It’s a simple sentence but it feels loaded, like there should be more but it had to end there.

 

Minki seems to feel the same as Jonghyun but he doesn’t push for an explanation, simply glancing back at his script. “Okay, we’re going to have an open forum of sorts next. First, you can ask questions about your relationship that you weren’t able to ask when you were still together. Second, say something to the other that starts with ‘I wish’ or ‘I hope’. And last, apologize to the other. It isn’t common knowledge but they broke up with no proper closure. I hope you can use this chance to have that closure now.”

 

Both Minhyun and Jonghyun heave a deep sigh after Minki finishes his dialogue. Minki knows that neither really want to do it, Jonghyun even more so but he can only hope that his friends see this as an opportunity and settle everything between them.

 

“Let’s face each other then?” Jonghyun suggests, already getting up from his seat.

 

Minhyun nods, following along. He chuckles, a flush spreading on his face when he takes his seat. “This feels more nerve wracking when we’re face to face.”

“Yeah, it does.” Jonghyun agrees, chuckling nervously. “So, questions first?”

 

Minhyun’s smile falters as he leans back against his seat. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It wasn’t your business, Min.” Jonghyun says quietly, having anticipated the question already. He always has been able to read Minhyun like an open book. “I knew if I told you that you would have stopped your training and waited for me. I couldn’t do that to you. I wasn’t sure if I was going to heal or if I was going to be as good as I was before the surgery so I just couldn’t.”

 

Minhyun huffs, an irritated sound making past his lips but Jonghyun knows that he’s right. Both he and Minhyun do so Jonghyun knows that the younger can’t fight him on this. Minhyun deserves to shine on stage and they both know that Jonghyun will never do anything to jeopardize that.

 

“Your turn.” Minhyun says simply, almost subdued in his tone.

 

The sight makes Jonghyun frown but he reigns in the urge to comfort as he straightens up. “Had I ever been good to you?”

 

Minhyun frowns at the question and he glances helplessly towards Minki, seeing the same confused expression on the latter’s face. “Jonghyun, Jju ya, of course you were good to me. You were always so good to me. Even now. Why did you ask that?”

 

“Hey, I thought we only get one question each.” Jonghyun says lightly, obviously deflecting.

 

“Jonghyun.” Minhyun says, voice uncharacteristically serious. “You were an amazing boyfriend, okay? I was so lucky to have been given the chance to date you. I know you don’t really let people in your heart that easily so to be able to experience it… Thank you so much, Jonghyun.”

 

Jonghyun feels heat gather in his eyes and he has to look away from Minhyun’s intense gaze. “Wow, your eyes, Min, really…” He lets out a wet chuckle, shaking his head.

 

“Are you going to cry, Jonghyun?” Minki says in a gentle voice, leaning forward as if to touch Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun shakes his head, taking a few breaths to compose himself. “Who’s going to cry, this guy really.” He swallows thickly before putting on a smile. “Our wishes for each other next, right?”

 

Minhyun is just staring at him, concern dripping in his eyes but he must have seen Jonghyun’s resolution because he simply sighs. “I’d actually like to have that last if that’s okay?’ Minhyun asks, turning to Minki for confirmation. When Minki nods, he turns back to Jonghyun, a careful smile on his lips. “Time to apologize then.” Minhyun stands up, bringing his chair forward to Jonghyun’s. “Jju ya, I’m sorry.” Minhyun starts, voice gentle. “I’m sorry that I didn’t fight for us hard enough. When you left, I just let you go. I’m sorry that I got tired of fighting.”

 

“I’m sorry that you got tired because of me.” Jonghyun says immediately. “It’s my fault that you got tired and made you want to stop fighting. I’ve had a lot of shortcomings and I admit that. I’m sorry that you had no choice but to let me go.”

 

Minhyun shakes his head, reaching forward to take Jonghyun’s hand in his. Silence permeates the studio and Minki has to tip his head back to prevent his own tears from falling. There’s something in the way that both Minhyun and Jonghyun are speaking, something that tugs on the heartstrings and Minki hurts for his two friends.

 

Minki clears his throat, wiping his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m the one crying.” He huffs when the two just laugh at him. “Mean.” He shakes his head. “Anyway, wishes?”

 

“I’ll start again this time, if you don’t mind, Jju.” Minhyun says, looking at Jonghyun for permission. When Jonghyun nods, Minhyun leans forward, clasping both of Jonghyun’s hand in his. “I hope… I hope that when you find the person meant for you.. I hope that we’d still be the same. We would still be like this.” Minhyun chokes up, chuckling when Jonghyun untangles one of their linked hands to wipe his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.”

 

Jonghyun chuckles shortly, keeping his hand on Minhyun’s cheek. “Who’s the crybaby now, hm?” He smiles when the younger pouts at him. “I wish for the same. I hope that even if you get a boyfriend, we’ll remain friends. We’d remain in contact. We’d talk throughout the night. You’d still invite me for late night snacks even if your manager doesn’t want you to.” Jonghyun’s smile widens when Minhyun laughs at that.

 

“Like this, huh? How are you guys to each other now?” Minki prods gently, shooting them an apologetic smile when they turn to face him.

 

“Like this.” Minhyun gestures vaguely, sitting up straight but keeping Jonghyun’s hand in his. “Jonghyun is always there. Like he said, we’d sneak out for midnight snacks. Or I’d head over to his place and just remind him to eat. Things like that.” He looks at Jonghyun once, wiping the remaining tears that have fallen. “I can also hug Jonghyun whenever I want. That… must be one of my most favorite things. It just feels so nice, having someone to hold, having someone to care for you like that.” Minhyun lets out a dry chuckle. “I’m going to miss that so much.”

 

“Oh Jonghyun, you’re crying too.” Minki remarks, hand coming up to cover his mouth quickly.

 

Jonghyun blinks at Minki before raising a hand to his cheek. “Oh yeah, I am.” He mumbles, chuckling a bit at his stupidity. “I didn’t notice.” He quickly wipes the tears away, smiling when Minhyun helps him, a gentle hand compared to his rough one. “Thanks, Min.” Jonghyun allows himself a moment to calm down before speaking again. “Minhyun is one of the first friends I made when I arrived in Seoul. It was hard trusting others back then. I was always wary of other people but he managed to sneak in my defenses. No one knows me better than he does, how to bring my head out of my own thoughts, how to cheer me up. It’s all Minhyun. I’m already so comfortable having him in my life. I’m used to him.” He smiles at the man beside him. “I just wish your boyfriend wouldn’t mind sharing you with me from time to time.”

\--

 

“Why not give it another go?” Minki asks over lunch, waiting for their managers to leave them before he asks.

 

Jonghyun gives him a look, glancing at their managers a table over. “You can text me, you know.”

 

“No, you’d take forever to reply. Now answer me. Why don’t you and Min try dating again? What have you got to lose?”

 

Jonghyun sets his chopsticks down, eyes distant and Minki can see that the other is really thinking this through. He waits patiently for Jonghyun to be ready, slowly eating the food between them. “We just can’t.” Jonghyun says finally, chuckling when Minki scoffs. “What? It’s true! You heard us earlier. We’re both scared. We’ve hurt too much.”

 

“But you both obviously love each other!”

“You need more than love to keep a relationship going, Minki. Maybe Minhyun and I will be one of those people that are destined to simply meet, and not be together.” Jonghyun says thoughtfully. He knows that Minki doesn’t agree with him but he doesn’t need the other to agree with him. It’s just how things are.


End file.
